when kurt has a problem
by purple5901
Summary: basically in this fanfic kurt and blaine has graduated from NYADA and they have returned to mckinley to be teachers and kurt has been given the role of counceller and a person comes to him with a couple of problems and he tries to help her sort them out. containes klaine scenes.
1. meeting emily

**i am not to sure how this fanfic is going to go because i am still kind of new to this whole fanfiction writing thing but i am going to try my best with this one so please just bear with me on this one. please, please, please leave reviews because they could really help my writing in the future so... thanks.**

basically in this fanfic kurt and blaine has graduated from NYADA and they have returned to mckinley to be teachers and kurt has been given the role of counceller and a person comes to him with a couple of problems and he tries to help her sort them out. containes klaine scenes.

* * *

kurt was glad that he had been given the role of the councellor but he couldnt help feeling a pang of jealousy when blaine was given drama teacher, but he pushed his feeling to one side andcongratulated his boyfriend. blaine told kurt that he would come to his office at lunch and they could go to luch together. kurt nodded and then went to his office that reminded him very much of a broom cupboard. he felt glad that he had come back to mckinley.

he had a free morning but as the bell went, he heard a very quiet knock at his door. it wasso quiet in fact that he wasnt sure that he had really heard it. he said "enter" just to be sure and he felt relieved when the door opened and a timid face peered around the corner. he didnt exactly want the other teachers to think that he was a little bit nuts.

"hi plase come in a what can i do for you, " he said with a smile on his face. the girl came and sat in a chair and kurt could see that she was having trouble starting the convosation. however, she did finally speak.

"i am feeling very confused about myself at the moment and i have had some problems at home in the past and i dont know if they are really helping me at the moment and i really just need someone to talk to and to help me figure myself out." kurt thought about this for a moment.

"when you say 'you are feeling confused about yourself', what do you mean?" kurt asked her. she didnt reply and kurt could see that she was squirming in her seat a little bit and she obviously felt very uncomfortable.

"you can tell me anything and it will be in the greatest confidentiallity, " he told her, trying to make her feel better. she let out a small sigh.

" i think i might be gay and i really dont know how too tell my family or my friends because i am not sure if they will be ok with it or if they will be disgusted with me and not want to be around me anymore" she said. kurt nodded.

" i do understand how you feel because i am gay and i found it very hard to tell my family and friends and i am sure that they will be a little shocked at first but i am sure that they will get used to it and it wont bother them at all" he told her. "second, you said you have had some problems at home. can you tell me what they are?"  
she nodded.

"i used to live with my nan and she was very violent with me and i lived with her for quite some time and that has made a very big mess of my life and i feel very unsure about how i feel around people now because i was never really allowed to express how i felt when i lived with my nan so it makes me very unsure about myself now," she replied.

"well you dont have to worry about her anymore because she doesnt live with you anymore and i know that you will find it very hard to get over but you have me and you have your friends there to back you all the way," kurt assured her.

"thank you" she said to me smiling. "by the way, my names emily."

"well, thank you for coming to see me emily and i hope you have a good lunch." he told her. she smiled and left and then blaine came into his room.

"i see that you have had a student come to see you already," he said to kurt. kurt nodded. "are you ready to go to lunch?" he asked kurt.

"yes," he relpied and they went to lunch together. kurt was wondering how emily's parents would react when they found out she was gay.


	2. new house mate

**ok, so this is my second chapter of the series andi hop this one is a little longer than the first one so please comment and leave reviews because they really help so... thanks**

* * *

kurt woke up to the feeling of lips against his. he smiled and blaine pulled away.

"morning baby" he said and pressed another kiss to kurts lips. kurt turned and looked at the clock. when he saw what the time was he had pushed blaine off him and was out of bed and dressing within seconds. blaine did too when he saw the time.

they had both dressed and had their breakfast within 15 minutes and pretty soon they were on their way to school. all theyway there kurt was wondering about emily and how her friends and parents reacted to her telling them that she was gay.

whnen they got to school kurt gave blaine a quick kiss good bye and went straight to his office. pretty soon emily walked through the door looking very teary eyed and upset.

"emily whats wong?" he asked her. she stared crying again as she began speaking.

"i told my friends" she said in between sobs.

"about you being gay?" kurt said. she nodded. "and?"

"they all told me that they were disgusted by me and that i wasnt fit to be at this school and i was horrifying and they never wante to see me again!" she finished and then started sobbing again. "if my frends reacted like that then how are my parents going to react?"

kurt felt really sorry for this girl as he knew how hard it was for him and he had friends to back him up.

"ok, i am not supposed to do this but i am going to give youmy cell number so when you tell your parents, if anything happens, you can call me ok?" kurt told her and she nodded, looking grateful. he wrote his number down on a scrap of paper and he handed it to her.

"thank you" she said and then walked out of the room.

* * *

kurt had a free day after that and blaine came to his office at the end of the day. when blaine walked into the room, he could tell that kurt was worrying about something.

"whats up babe?" blaine asked him.

"just worrying about a student that came to me a few days ago with a problem, thats all" kurt replied him.

"aww your so sweet, " blaine said and leaned over to give him a gentle kiss. "lets go home." he pulled kurt up by his hand and dragged him down the corridor, out of the school and over to the car. the jorney home was short and sweet.

almost as soon as kurtwalked through the door, blaine had him up against it, kissing him ferociously on his neck and mouth.

"i loce you kurt, " he whispered against kurts and kurt could feel a problem happening south of the equator, when he whispered back

"i love you too. "

just then , kurts phone rang, making both of them jump. kurt stumbled over to his bag to get it. when he answered, he couldnt figure out who it was at first, but then he realised that it was emily.

"did you tell your parents? what did they say. oh dear, where are you now. ok i will come and get you, just stay there, ok bye" was all that blaine heard kurt say down his phone befor he grabbed the keys to his car.

"i have a problem with emily, i will only be a couple of minutes" kurt said hurredly and then rushed out the door.

* * *

when kurt found emily, she looked terrible and he could see that she had a purple bruise forming on the left cheekbone. he parked his car and then got out to meet her. he went over to her and gave her a big hug.

"what happened?" he asked her.

"well...they... and then they...and" but she never finished what she was saying because she started crying again. she took a breathin and then exhaled deeply. "my nan was there when i told my parents and they were just shouting at me saying that i ahd disappointed them and thats when my nan got up and hit me. i tried arguing back and telling them that i never meant for this to happen but they wouldnt listen to me and thats ehrn my told told me to leave and to never come back as they couldnt even bear to look at me anymore."

thats when kurt realised how tired she actually looked.

"come with me and i will take you back to my house where you can have a rest, you look like you havent slept properly in days,"he told her.

"i havent and arguing with my parents took the last of my energy away" she replied to him and follwed him and got into the back of his car.

* * *

by the time they had got back to kurt and blaines house, emily had fallen fast asleep and instead of waking her, kurts went to the back of his car, opened the door and lifted her out. he knocked on the front door very gently, so as not to wake the sleeping girl in his arms and when blaine opened the door, he singnalled for him to be quiet. kurt carried emily into the house and set her down on the bed. he gently slid her shoes off and set them down next to the bed and then left, shutting the door behind him.

"that looks like emily from my drama class," blaine said to kurt.

"it probably is" kurt said back.

"why is she here?" a very stunned blaine asked, a look of shere confusion on his face.

"you know yesterday when i told you that a student came to me with a problem?" kurt asked blaine. blaine nodded. "well, it was emily and where i cant tell you what she came to speak to me about i can tell you that she really needs us right now because we are all she has at the moment."

blaine nodded and he seemed to understand but right then there was a scream coming from the guest room and kurt rushed into the rrom to find emily sitting on the bed kurt up into a ball and crying. he went over to her and sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. he knew that teacher wernt legally allowed to touch their students but at the moment, he didnt really care.

"shh. its ok im here now" he whispered into her hair as she cried into his shoulder. he didnt know what to do to make her feel better as both his dad and his stepmum carole both accpeted the fact that he was gay. he then realised that blaine was at the door. he came over to where they were sitting on the bed. neither of blaines parents accepted the fact thet he was gay so he knew what emily was going through. he motioned for kurt to move off the bed and when he did, blaine took his place and wrapped his arm around emily who was starting to stop crying. pretty soon she had fallen back to sleep. they both crept out the room and shut the door carefully.

"that poor girl" baline said." she must be feeling terrible."

"can i ask you a personal question?" kurt asked suddenly. blaine nodded. "when your parents found out that you were gay and the didnt accept you, what did you do?"

"well, i told my parents that if they didnt accept me for who i was, then they wernt going to see me anymore and they thought i was joking so i left and a few days later, when they realised that i was serious, they came to me and they apologised and everything was ok after that," blaine said. "i dont think it is going to be that simple for emily thought"

"no. i dont think it is" kurt replied, putting his head in his hands.

" im sure that when my family realises that they have made a big mistake, then everything will be ok" a sudden voice said. kurt and baline both turned to see emily standing in the doorway fo the guest room.

" i am sure that they will, emily" blaine said, walking over to stand by her.

"thank you for letting me have a nap here," she said to them and then she headed for the front door.

"where are you going?" kurt asked her. she turned around and shrugged.

"where ever i can, i guess" she replied.

"but you cant just sleeep on the streets," blaine said to her.

"what choice do i have? i cant go home," she said back. kurt and blaine looked at eachother.

"youll stay with us," they both said together.


End file.
